It’s Our Club Now! (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 20, It’s Our Club Now!. Transcript #1 Greg (Narrating): '''It’s Our Club Now! (On the Jolly Roger, all the Disney villains are seen spying on the Disney Junior Club.) '''Doctor Undergear: '''Oy! This place isn’t worth the Undergear’s worth. '''Luna Girl: '''You know...if that were our club, we could run things differently. '''Night Ninja: '''With a little slice of evil on top? '''Shiverjack: '''And some icy cold refreshments to drink? '''Captain Hook: '''Yeah, yeah. We get it, but every year, it’s the same thing, with the heroes and all. '''Romeo: '''Well, this one will be different for us. (starts an hourglass) I’ve got a trick for Kwazii and Captain Jake, but you will all have to wait until midnight. (lets out an evil chuckle) Transcript #2 '''King Zongo: '''Say, is it time yet? '''Romeo: '''Not yet, but midnight is near. (Meanwhile...) '''Captain Jake: And now, put your hands together for one of Eeyore’s adventures! (The fifth cartoon The New Eeyore appears on the screen.) Transcript #3 (The PJ Masks are being startled.) Shiverjack (whispering): '''Shhh! '''Romeo: '''At last, it’s midnight. Time for my trick for the pirate pals. Sorry, PJ Pests, but we’re not going to be such pathetic fools this time. (cues Janja) (Janja cues Doctor Undergear.) '''Kwazii: '''Okay mateys, now’s a time for a change of pace. '''Doctor Undergear: '''Oops! '''Captain Jake: '''What the?, '''Romeo: '''Right you are, boys! It’s midnight, you know, and tonight is just the right touch. It’s Our Club Now! (Song) (Transcript) '''Romeo: This could be quite the place Maleficent: Full of ghosts and evil faces Janja: Hangin’ out Captain Hook: Feeling fine Doctor Undergear: Where everyone’s a friend of mine Luna Girl: Inside this evil joint Night Ninja: Every guest gets to the point Romeo: This day will live in the infamy (The clock chimes midnight) Janja: The DJC is history! (laughs) All: It’s our club now (x2) It’s the fact you can’t ignore Shut the windows Lock the doors It’s our club now Raise your mugs You thieves and thugs Join the rebel-rousing crowd It’s our club now Reirei and Goigoi: All the smirkish ones fit in so perfectly Shiverjack: Every evil fiend gets to respect Maleficent: Love your work Captain Hook: You’ll forget your troubles, but your trust in me King Zongo: You’ve had your fun Cheezi and Chungu: You’ve made your play All: But every villain has to stay It’s our club now ''(down and dirty) ''It’s our club now King Zongo: '''What a party! '''Robot: What a place for brea-kin’ bread Mzingo: Meet your maker Captain Wraith: '''Off with their heads! '''All: It’s our club now Sharky and Bones: '''What a party! '''All: Join the fun without regret Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed Doctor Undergear: '''Get those pirates! '''Night Ninja: '''Game over, Feathers! '''Luna Girl: '''Hit the road, Furrball! '''Romeo: '''Take a hike, animals! '''All: It’s our club now Cheezi and Chungu: '''Don’t bother stayin’ out! '''Romeo: It’s our club now! (The song ends with villain laughter.) Transcript #4 '''Romeo: '''Now that the Disney Junior Club’s treehouse is ours, things are going to be different around here! (The crowd of villains is cheering.) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 20 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Greg/Gekko